Dérapage incontrôlé
by rozaline38
Summary: Emma et Regina sont en planque, essayant de trouver quel plan machiavélique préparait encore Gold, quand une dispute inattendue fait basculer le court de la soirée.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà un petit OS pour me faire pardonner pour l'attente sur "Apocalypse"**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Az :)**

* * *

Dérapage incontrôlé

La nuit venait de tomber sur Storybrooke, tout était calme, du moins en apparence.

Emma et Regina étaient dans le véhicule de patrouille du shérif, elles avaient pris l'habitude de partir ensemble en filature depuis l'épisode Zelena, trouvant amusant de traquer les méchants cachées dans une voiture.

Depuis peu, elles trouvaient les agissements de Gold très suspect. Elles se méfiaient de lui, il était toujours en train de manigancer quelque chose de louche. C'est pour cela qu'elles se trouvaient dans une rue sombre, pas très loin du magasin d'antiquités du vieux magicien.

" **Tu penses qu'il fait quoi là-dedans ?** " Demanda la brune en portant son gobelet de café à ses lèvres.

" **Aucune idée.** " Répondit Emma la bouche pleine.

Le silence avait repris place dans l'habitacle de la voiture, elles ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais ça ne les dérangeaient pas.

" **J'ai toujours du mal à croire que Henry ait une partie de ses gènes.** "

Emma gloussa.

" **Quoi ?** "

Regina avait tourné rapidement la tête vers Emma.

" **Bah tu sais tu es sa mère adoptive et l'Evil Queen donc c'est peu l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité.** "

" **Ex.** " Grogna Regina.

" **Pardon ?** "

" **Je ne suis plus elle.** " Répliqua la brune les yeux noir de colère.

" **Oh voyons Regina ne me dis pas que je t'ai vexé.** "

Regina ne répondit pas, bien trop énervée par les propos d'Emma. Elle avait beau ne plus être celle que tout le monde craignait, le sujet était encore sensible.

" **Regina je te taquinais c'est tout.** "

Emma posa sa main sur la cuisse de la brune pour essayer d'attirer son attention.

" **Alors c'est tout ce que je suis hein, l'Evil Queen ? J'aurai beau faire tous les efforts possible, je resterai toujours l'Evil Queen ?** "

" **Regina je-** "

" **Tu quoi Emma ? Tu es désolée ? Si tu l'as dit c'est bien que tu le penses non ?** " La question resta en suspens, Emma n'osait pas répondre de peur d'aggraver la situation. " **Tu sais quoi, je n'ai rien à faire ici.** " Ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la portière de la voiture pour sortir.

Emma n'avait pas réagi assez vite et n'avait pas pu la retenir de sortir. Donc elle sortit à son tour pour la suivre.

" **Regina attends !** " L'interpella-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras pour la faire se retourner.

" **Non lâche moi ! Puisse que cette ville, toi compris, est persuadée que je suis toujours la même qu'avant, autant que je rejoigne Gold, lui au moins, il a cru en moi à une époque.** "

" **Je ne te laisserai pas y aller.** " Dit-elle en resserrant sa prise.

" **Lâche-moi !** " Répéta la brune plus durement.

Regina tira son bras de l'emprise d'Emma, mais elle semblait oublier les réflexes que le métier de shérif avait donné à Emma qui l'a plaqua face contre le capot de la voiture en lui maintenant les bras dans le dos et lui passa les menottes au poignet pour l'immobiliser.

Regina était bien tentée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs contre la blonde, mais un pacte qu'elle avait fait stipulant qu'elle ne devait utiliser leur magie l'une contre l'autre l'en empêchait. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais ne put se retournée.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** " Demanda-t-elle furieuse.

" **Je t'empêche de faire une grosse connerie.** " Argumenta la blonde.

" **Emma détaches moi !** "

Elle se débattait de plus en plus et Emma n'eut d'autre choix que de la bloquer avec son corps. Elle s'était penchée sur Regina, l'écrasant sur le capot, une de ses jambes s'était malencontreusement retrouvée entre celles de Regina, exerçant une pression accidentelle sur son sexe, ce qui lui provoqua un frisson qui la fit gémir.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** " Répéta Regina plus calmement, la voix involontairement rauque.

Mais depuis le gémissement de son amie, Emma avait perdu toute lucidité, c'était un son merveilleux qu'elle avait entendu, puis quand elle entendit cette mélodie envoûtante pour la seconde fois, elle se rendit compte que c'était son bassin qui engendrait ce son et machinalement ses mains se mirent à caresser les cuisses de la sirène sous elle.

La respiration de Regina se faisait plus saccadée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi Emma faisait cela ni pourquoi son corps réagissait à ses caresses et elle se surprit à gémir encore une fois.

" **Emma arrêtes...** " Dit-elle en ponctuant sa demande d'un gémissement.

" **Tu n'as aucune envie que j'arrête. Et à vrai dire, je n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter et ne plus entendre tes gémissements.** "

Le shérif caressa du bout des doigts les courbes de Regina, remontant ses cuisses pour presser ses fesses puis frôla ses hanches, ses flancs et le bord de ses seins.

Regina perdait la tête, elle avait les mains attachées dans le dos avec le corps du shérif collé contre le sien et étrangement, elle se sentait à sa place. Elle ne savait pas comment leur petite dispute avais pu déboucher sur ces caresses délicieuses, mais elle s'en moquait, pour l'instant elle était concentrée sur les mains d'Emma parcourant son corps. Elle sentait des frissons la parcourir entièrement avant de venir enflammer le creux de ses reins. Elle avait rarement été aussi excitée par quelqu'un et ce semblant de soumission ne la dérangeait pas.

Quand les doigts habiles d'Emma frôlèrent ses genoux pour se glisser sous sa jupe et la remonter lentement, Regina hoqueta en anticipant son plaisir.

La possibilité qu'on puisse les surprendre et ainsi la voir dans cette position ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde au contraire cela l'excitait davantage.

" **Quand j'ai dit que tu étais l'Evil Queen, ça n'avait rien de péjoratif.** " Clarifia la blonde en susurrant à l'oreille de Regina et en remontant sa jupe encore plus. " **Lors de mon voyage dans le passé…quand je t'ai vu…je t'ai trouvé vraiment sexy.** "

Depuis le fameux jour de son vingt-huitième anniversaire, quand Henry l'avait retrouvée et qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois le maire, Emma lui avait trouvé un charme fou et une classe inégalable et le fait qu'elle soit reine ne l'étonnait même pas. Au contraire cela avait renforcé son attirance envers la mère adoptive de son fils, mais elle n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas, déjà parce qu'elle était la pire ennemi de ses parents et par la suite parce qu'elles avaient eu d'autres problèmes à régler. Mais à cet instant, sur le capot de la voiture de patrouille, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, alors qu'elle ne rencontrait aucune résistance, elle pouvait assouvir ses fantasmes les plus inavoués.

Regina se laissa faire, sa jupe était maintenant au-dessus de ses fesses, dévoilant un string en dentelles pourpre. Les mains d'Emma caressaient maintenant le haut de ses cuisses que ses bas ne recouvraient pas, alors que sa bouche embrassait chaque parcelle de la nuque de Regina.

" **Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.** " lança Regina peu convaincue.

Mais Emma ne s'en formalisa pas, pour toute réponse, elle sourit contre la peau douce de sa nuque. Puis elle fit voyager ses baisers sur le dos de la brune, elle sentit des frissons à travers le tissu du chemisier et continua sa descente. Elle s'attarda sur le creux des reins de Regina avant de finir sur ses fesses qu'elle embrassa une par une.

La belle brune se redressa légèrement pour essayer d'apercevoir Emma, mais cette dernière prit un malin plaisir à mordre ses fesses musclées et fermes ce qui la fit fermer les yeux et se cambrer, offrant d'avantage son postérieur à sa tortionnaire.

Le shérif interpréta ce geste comme une invitation à aller plus loin et sourit une nouvelle fois face à l'impatience de la reine. Elle s'agenouilla derrière celle-ci, la tête à la hauteur de son sexe et s'avança doucement.

Regina sentit le souffle chaud entre ses cuisses se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elles avaient atteint le point de non-retour et cela tombait bien puisque ni l'une ni l'autre avait envie de faire marche arrière.

La blonde posa ses lèvres sur le tissu détrempé et sentit la décharge électrique que Regina reçut en conséquence de son geste. Elle agrippa un peu plus fermement les fesses de la brune pour les écarter et ainsi avoir un meilleur accès. Mais ce sous-vêtement la gênait, elle tira dessus avec force et empressement, tellement que le tissu céda dans un craquement. Pourtant elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, seul le corps de Regina et ses gémissements avaient de l'importance.

Une fois le string évincé, Emma pu découvrir pour la première fois le sexe de Regina, parfaitement épilé et inondé d'excitation. Elle ne résista pas et la pénétra sans attendre de sa langue.

Le cri de plaisir que poussa cette dernière l'électrisa, elle sentit son plaisir se répandre entre ses cuisses et redoubla d'efforts pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Elle fit bouger sa langue d'avant en arrière, goûtant toujours plus profondément son amante et récoltant son délicieux nectar.

La respiration de la brune se fit plus erratique et ses gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés, elle aimait ce qu'Emma lui faisait et à en croire l'application dont la blonde faisait preuve, elle aimait aussi. Elle sentit l'organe humide descendre le long de son sexe pour venir titiller son clitoris. Mais la brune voulait plus. Cette langue inquisitrice en elle lui procurait énormément de plaisir mais aussi beaucoup de frustration. Elle voulait qu'Emma la possède, qu'elle la prenne sur le capot de cette voiture. Cependant elle regretta cette envie quand elle ne sentit plus la bouche sur ses lèvres intimes. Elle était surprise que le shérif mette fin à ce moment de la sorte. Un soupir de déception passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand ses poignets furent libérés. Elle se redressa en s'appuyant contre la taule du capot, puis se massa les poignets sans se retourner. Et alors qu'elle pensait que la blonde s'était éloignée, elle sentit son buste contre son propre dos.

" **Vous avez bon goût Majesté.** " susurra le shérif au creux de son oreille.

Le souffle irrégulier couplé avec cette phrase la firent tressaillir. Elle voulut tourner la tête pour admirer la luxure dans les yeux d'Emma, mais cette position ne lui donna pas grande satisfaction.

Emma la vit tourner la tête et en profita pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Puis balada ses mains sur les flans de son amante remontant dangereusement vers ses seins.

La brune pencha la tête sur le côté pour offrir son cou à Emma et savourer pleinement ces attouchements.

La sauveuse attrapa les pans du chemisier en soie et tira violemment dessus pour arracher les premiers boutons sans la retirer de l'emprise de la jupe, et libérer l'accès au soutien-gorge assortit au string déchiré.

Ce geste fit grogner Regina de plaisir, elle avait toujours préféré le sexe sauvage au sexe tendre et ça, Emma l'avait bien comprit. Elle libéra un des seins en tirant sur le tissu et le captura, sentant la pointe déjà durcit dans sa paume. L'autre main elle était descendue caresser la cuisse toujours découverte, elle en fit le tour et remonta par l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Le niveau d'excitation de Regina était de nouveau très élevé et quand les doigts de la blonde trouvèrent son clitoris, elle crut jouir sur le coup et ça, Emma le sentit, car elle fit passer cette main sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, s'attardant un moment sur ses fesses et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour la pénétrer d'un seul coup de deux doigts.

La pénétration fit s'écrouler Regina sur le capot, bien trop excitée pour résister à cet assaut. Les sensations qu'elle ressentait à cet instant elle ne les avaient jamais ressenties. Robin était bien trop tendre avec elle, bien trop amoureux et même si elle l'aimait, elle s'ennuyait. Les seins écrasés contre le capot de la voiture, elle eut une vague pensée pour lui avant de sentir les vas et viens d'Emma se faire de plus en plus rapides.

La brune n'était pas du genre à se laisser dominer par ses amants, mais là c'est ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle osa relever une jambe pour poser son genou sur la calandre du véhicule pour offrir un meilleur accès à Emma qui sourit de malice en voyant que son amante en demandait toujours plus.

Regina usa de toutes ses forces pour se redresser et se coller au corps bouillant de la blonde, passant le bras à l'arrière de sa tête pour l'inciter à embrasser son cou.

Les vas et viens avaient ralentit, mais n'avaient pas cessés, et la langue de la blonde s'appliquait sur la nuque du maire.

" **Tu es encore plus sexy quand tu te fais prendre.** " susurra le shérif au creux de son oreille et Regina ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

La lenteur des doigts en elle la rendait folle et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire aller son bassin à leur rencontre. Mais Emma arrêta tout mouvement.

" **Serais-tu pressée de jouir ?** "

Mais pour toute réponse, elle eut un grognement de frustration de la part de Regina.

" **Réponds-moi !** " ordonna la blonde en serrant légèrement ses doigts autour de la gorge de la brune.

" **Oui ! Fais-moi jouir han...** "

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans la gorge en un gémissement de pur plaisir, Emma venait d'introduire un troisième doigt en elle et avait accéléré le mouvement, recourbant légèrement ses doigts pour le plus grand plaisir de Regina. Cette dernière sentit peu à peu une douce chaleur monter en elle, comme si sa magie allait exploser en un feu d'artifice de plaisir.

Le shérif sentit les muscles de la brune l'enserrer et ses mouvements se faire plus difficile. Elle recourba encore un peu ses doigts et redoubla d'effort pour accompagner son amante au bout de son orgasme.

Dans un cri de jouissance absolue, Regina s'écroula sur le capot de la voiture, les cheveux collés par la sueur sur son front et le corps à moitié dénudé elle se sentait bien, épanouie et comblée. Reprenant petit à petit son souffle, elle se rendit compte qu'Emma c'était écroulée sur elle, elle avait jouit elle aussi, tellement excitée par leurs ébats.

Emma n'en revenait pas, elle venait de jouir sans que Regina la touche et surtout, elle venait de lui faire l'amour. Qui aurait cru plus tôt dans la journée qu'elles allaient se retrouver en sueur l'une sur l'autre ? Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était toujours en Regina et se retira doucement.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles s'étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre et Regina s'était rhabillée comme elle le put étant donné que les boutons de son chemisier, du col jusqu'au nombril avaient été arrachés. Le silence prit place dans la ruelle, la même qui avait été témoin des soupirs et des gémissements des deux femmes et Regina plongea dans ses pensées. L'orgasme passé et Emma loin d'elle, la culpabilité la gagna, elle se demanda pourquoi sa raison ne l'avait pas empêché de se laisser faire et surtout, pourquoi son corps en redemandait.

" **Tu remontes dans la voiture maintenant ?** " lâcha Emma pour briser le silence et interrompre les pensées du maire.

" **Je crois que je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi.** "

Puis elle partit, passant devant Emma sans la regarder, elle quitta la ruelle d'un pas rapide et sans se retourner, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine empêchant le vent d'ouvrir son chemisier.

Emma quant à elle la regarda partir, l'air déçu de sa réaction. Elle se retourna pour regagner la voiture et aperçu quelque chose au sol. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser, et en comprenant que c'était le string déchiré de Regina, elle le glissa dans sa poche pour garder un souvenir de cette nuit, une preuve que ce n'était pas un rêve. Puis elle entra dans le véhicule de patrouille en claquant la portière derrière elle et rentra au poste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey salut à tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien. Je reviens avec quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu au programme mais qui devrait en ré"jouir" plus d'une ;)**

 **voila une petite suite de dérapage incontrôlé. Un chapitre troisième sera écrit mais je ne peux peu pas vous dire quand.**

 **et merci de me lire.**

 **bise à tous ;)**

 **Az**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Sur le chemin du retour, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour empêcher le vent froid de s'insinuer dans son chemisier déchiré, Regina réfléchissait. Elle se sentait coupable, coupable d'avoir trahi la seule personne, après Daniel, qui l'ait aimé. Et pourtant elle avait aimé ça, elle avait aimé la façon dont Emma l'avait dominée. Se faire prendre de la sorte sur le capot de cette voiture, dans cette ruelle alors que des passants pouvaient les surprendre l'avait excitée. Et rien que d'y repenser elle avait envie de recommencer. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées lubriques. Sa raison lui disant qu'il n'était pas correct de continuer.

Elle arriva, sans même s'en rendre compte, devant sa maison. Ayant pensé aux récents événements, elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir marché à travers la ville pour rentrer. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fut soulagée d'être accueillit par la douce chaleur de son foyer.

Elle constata rapidement que toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée étaient éteintes et la cuisine avait été rangée.

Montant les marches qui menaient au premier étage, elle alla vérifier dans la chambre de son fils s'il s'était bien couché et elle pu constater que le bambin dormait à poings fermés. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa propre chambre d'où elle vit un rayonnement de lumière passer, sous la porte. La panique l'a gagna, comment allait-elle expliquer à l'homme que la poussière de fée lui avait destiné, pourquoi son chemisier était déchiré ? Mais elle décida de chasser cette panique et de faire face aux éventuelles questions de son amant. Après tout, elle était une reine et une reine se doit d'affronter tous les obstacles.

Poussant la porte en bois, son coeur rata un battement, mais très vite, un soupir de soulagement passa la barrière de ses lèvres en voyant le belle homme endormis, un roman sur le ventre. Elle l'observa un instant, puis soudain la culpabilité la gagna, comment avait-elle pu trahir cet homme qui l'aimait tant, qui s'occupait de son fils quand elle était absente comme ce soir ? Elle devait se laver de ses pêchés et rien de tel qu'une bonne douche pour cela.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain de sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle et commença à se déshabiller. Commençant par ôter son chemisier qui lui rappelait la bestialité de ses ébats avec Emma, son soutiens-gorge et sa jupe qu'elle se souvint avoir eu au dessus des fesses peu de temps avant. L'absence de son string lui rappela également qu'Emma l'avait soumise en le lui arrachant. Et cette fois-ci, se fût l'envie qui refit surface, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, entrant dans la douche et allumant l'eau chaude.

Elle ferma les yeux quand l'eau venue du plafond entra en contact avec sa peau, que c'était apaisant. Attrapant son gel douche à la pomme, elle en versa dans sa main et commença à se frotter, d'abord énergiquement, pour enlever toutes traces du passage d'Emma sur son corps. Puis plus doucement quand elle frôla un de ses tétons déjà durci. Ressentant un doux frisson la parcourir, elle ferma les yeux tout en repensant aux mains de la blonde sur ses seins.

L'envie qui l'avait submergée juste avant qu'elle n'entre dans la douche revint et elle fit descendre une des ses mains vers son sexe pour voir dans quel état elle était, alors que son autre main continuait de jouer avec son mamelon.

Se caressant, elle constata que ses doigts glissaient sur son clitoris, elle était trempée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Les soupirs et les gémissements emplissaient la cabine de douche alors qu'elle faisait rouler son bouton de plaisir entre ses phalanges.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle s'adossa à la parois de la douche pour garder un minimum de stabilité avant de descendre ses doigts vers son puis d'amour. Le passage fait par ceux d'Emma ne s'était pas encore refermé et elle put facilement introduire deux doigts en elle. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus fort au rythme de ses va-et-viens.

"Quel beau spectacle..." Entendit-elle murmuré au creux de son oreille.

Elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup, retirant ses doigts de son sexe et ouvrant les yeux.

"Oh Robin, excuse moi de t'avoir réveillé." Fit elle en se retournant pour finir sa toilette, un peu gênée de s'être fait surprendre alors qu'elle se touchait en pensant à la Sauveuse.

Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans la douche, bien trop occupée.

"Oh mais ne t'excuse pas mon amour, je préfère cela." Répondit l'homme des bois en se collant dans le dos de sa compagne.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en sentant son érection contre ses fesses. Il la serra contre lui, parsèment sa nuque de doux baisers. Dans cette étreinte, elle imagina ce qu'allait être leur prochain rapport, il allait être doux et amoureux. Et bien qu'elle aimait faire l'amour avec cette homme, elle n'adorait pas. Ce qu'elle adorait c'était baiser comme avec Emma. Alors elle décida de pimenter un peu les choses.

Elle se retourna dans les bras de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Baiser auquel il répondit rapidement, mais quand elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur, il eu un mouvement de recul suivit d'un petit "aïe !"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?" Demanda-t-il alors qu'il venait de porter ses doigts à sa lèvre, constatant qu'elle saignait.

"Ce soir, je veux que ça soit sauvage. Punit moi pour ce que je viens de faire !" Ordonna-t-elle.

"Mais enfin Regina non je t'aime, je ne peux pas te faire de mal." Refusa-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue de l'intéressée, caressant doucement sa peau.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit que tous ses fantasmes ne seraient pas satisfait par cette homme. Elle le sentit se recoller contre elle, son sexe toujours aussi dure contre son ventre. Il l'embrassa amoureusement.

Elle pensa à son destin, Robin l'était alors elle devrait s'en contenter et puis elle avait encore en elle ce besoin viscéral de jouir. Alors elle ferma les yeux et enroula sa jambe gauche autour des hanches de son amant et exerça une pression sur ses fesses pour sentir son gland au plus près de son antre. Elle empoignât le sexe gorgé de sang et le fit entrer en elle.

Un orgasme ne tarda pas à arriver, les va-et-viens se firent plus lent jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement, alors qu'un grognement d'extase sortit de la gorge de Robin. Il avait joui en elle, la coupant dans son propre plaisir. Elle n'avait pas jouis. Elle descendit des hanches de l'homme des bois et se rinça rapidement avant de sortir de la douche et de se sécher, pendant que Robin se remettait de son orgasme.

Quand il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, les lumières étaient éteintes et sa bien aimée était couchée sous les draps, faisant semblant de dormir.

...

Au petit matin, le réveil de Regina sonna, il était l'heure pour elle de se lever et de se préparer pour aller travailler. Ce réveil fut difficile pour elle, elle avait que très peu dormit, la frustration l'avait empêché de dormir et les ronflements d'un Robin satisfait n'avaient rien arrangé.

"Bien dormis ma puce ?" Fit-il en se collant à elle pour l'enlacer.

"Oui très bien." Mentit-elle pour ne pas qu'il lui pose de question. "Je vais me préparer sinon je vais être en retard." Elle se leva du lit. "Oh tu pourras emmener Henry à l'école je ne vais pas avoir le temps ? Il faut que je sois au bureau de bonne heure."

"Oui je le déposerai."

Elle le remercia et alla se préparer. En réalité elle avait tout le temps d'emmener son fils, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de rester avec Robin en attendant que Henry soit prêt. L'égoïsme dont il avait fait preuve durant la nuit l'avait refroidit.

Quand elle fut prête, elle descendit dans la cuisine prendre un café. Elle embrassa le crâne de son jeune garçon, s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir l'emmener à l'école et elle partit, profitant de l'absence de son amant dans la pièce pour éviter le baiser de bonne journée.

Se garant sur sa place de parking attitrée, Regina aperçue la coccinelle jaune du shérif. La blonde était adossée contre la portière conducteur, les bras croisés, visiblement elle l'attendait. Le maire sortit de son véhicule et s'avance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la mairie sans adresser un seul regard à Emma pensant qu'elle allait comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de parler.

"Regina attends !" Entendit-elle crier dans son dos, elle l'avait surestimé en pensant qu'elle allait comprendre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Trancha la brune sans se retourner, glissant la clé dans la serrure.

"J'aimerais te parler de-"

"Je n'ai pas le temps !" Coupa la brune froidement ayant une petite idée de ce dont Emma voulait parler.

Elle entra dans l'hôtel de ville, ne retenant pas la porte pour que la blonde puisse la suivre, elle avait quitté sa maison tôt pour éviter Robin ce n'était pas pour se coltiner Emma.

"Regina laisse moi cinq minutes au moins." Supplia la blonde,courant pour la rattraper.

"Tu en a deux."

Le maire posa son sac à main sur son bureau et s'assit dans son grand fauteuil espérant vite en finir avec cette conversation. Emma quand à elle s'installa dans un des deux fauteuils pour visiteurs.

"Bon, comme tu le sais on est amie, ça a été difficile, mais maintenant on arrive à s'apprécier et je-"

"Plus qu'une minute trente Emma. Viens en au fait."

"Je m'excuse du comportement que j'ai eu hier." Lâcha-t-elle finalement. Elle vit la brune arquer un sourcil. "Ne te méprend pas, je regrette en rien ce qu'il s'est passé c'est juste que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris et je préfère que ça ne se reproduise pas."

Durant son discours, Emma avait baissé la tête, trouvant ses doigts bien moins intimidants que le regard noir de la brune.

"Et donc tu as fait le pied de grue devant la mairie uniquement pour me dire ça ?"

Se levant lentement, Regina fit le tour de son bureau pour faire face à la blonde. Adossée au bois, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Emma avait du mal à respirer, la brune n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle se sentait étouffer. Ses yeux se posa sur ses chevilles fines et elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser ses longues jambes du regard. "Comment cette femme pouvait être aussi sexy ?" Pensa-t-elle. Elle avait écouté sa raison en lui disant qu'elles ne pouvaient pas recommencer mais son envie voulait tester la solidité du bureau massif et prendre Regina sur celui-ci. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, voulant empêcher un gémissement de sortir. Elle était de plus en plus oppressée et avant de craquer, elle décida :

"Oui ! Je... je vais y aller."

Elle se leva prestement, essayant de fuir cette femme qui la perturbait. Mais une main autoritaire se posa sur sa poitrine et la poussa violemment, la forçant à se rassoir.

"Assis ! Tu as peut-être fini mais pas moi !" Son pied, enfermé dans un escarpin hors de prix, se posa sur l'assise du siège, juste entre les jambes du shérif.

Cette dernière venait de perdre le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait en venant et se demanda comme elle avait pu en acquérir autant la veille. Elle vit le visage de la brune se rapprocher du sien et ses orbes turquoises se plongèrent dans les brunes.

"Saches Miss Swan que personne ne doit dicter la conduite d'une reine et encore moins d'une reine comme moi. Je ferai ce que j'ai envie de faire, avec qui j'ai envie de le faire, où je veux le faire et comment je veux le faire. Est-ce bien clair ?" Souffla-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, Emma hocha lentement la tête. Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres rouge sang du maire.

"Tu me semblais bien plus sûre de toi hier."

L'intéressée déglutit difficilement.

"Tu peux disposer." Termina-t-elle en libérant Emma pour retourner prendre place sur son "trône".

Emma quant à elle courut presque jusqu'à la porte de sortie avant d'être arrêtée par la voix tranchante mais avec un soupçon de sensualité de Regina.

"Ah et au fait, je déduirai le prix de mon chemisier et de mon string de ton salaire."

Emma ne répondit pas, elle devait à tout prix sortir et prendre l'air loin de cette femme alors elle sortit de la pièce.

Après le départ de la blonde, Regina rigola toute seule, la réaction d'Emma avait été hilarante et elle avait peiné à se retenir de rire en sa présence. Mais tout de même, ne savait-elle pas encore que Regina ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire et qu'elle faisait exactement le contraire ? Avant la venue du shérif, elle n'avait aucune envie de se laisser aller une nouvelle fois à l'adultère, mais les paroles de l'autre femme résonnaient en elle comme un défi. Défi qu'elle allait relever et gagner. Et puis elle jubilait d'avance de voir la gêne future d'Emma.

N'ayant pas la moindre envie de se plonger dans ses dossiers barbants, elle décida que sa matinée allait être consacrée à l'élaboration d'un plan.

Les heures défilaient et son cerveau fusait, des idées lui étaient venues, certaines qu'elle avait gardées dans un coin de son esprit et d'autres qu'elle avait totalement exclues. Quand soudain, elle trouva un prétexte pour débarquer au poste de shérif et mettre la mère biologique de son fils en colère. Car c'était comme cela qu'elle la voulait, énervée et sauvage comme la veille.

Elle pianota quelque chose sur son clavier, l'imprima et le plia pour le mettre dans une enveloppe, avant de prendre son sac et ses clés et de partir en direction du bâtiment de justice, faisant un détour par le Granny's pour prendre des viennoiseries.

Ses talons claquaient sur les carreaux du sol quand elle entra dans les locaux et eut un sourire machiavélique en pensant qu'Emma l'entendait arriver et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Elle passa devant le bureau de David, qu'elle salua rapidement avant qu'il parte et elle se dirigea vers celui du shérif. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention de cette dernière, elle posa violemment l'enveloppe qu'elle avait préparé sur le métal du bureau.

Emma arrêta de remplir son rapport et regarda la main de la brune encore sur le papier.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Ta fiche de paie. Après déduction de ce que tu as dégradé."

La blonde rougit en repensant à cette nuit et à comment elle avait arraché le chemisier et le string du maire. Cela la fit rougir, mais elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, portée par la curiosité. De son autre main, elle pris son gobelet de café pour boire tout en lisant. Elle faillit s'étouffer avec le breuvage quand elle tomba sur le total.

"Non mais attends tu te fou de moi ?! Tu as retiré 200 dollars de ma paie pour un bout de ficelle et une chemise ?!"

"Je n'achète que de la qualité." Répondit la brune sobrement s'asseyant sur le bureau du shérif en croisant de façon sensuelle les jambes. "Si tu ne veux pas qu'une importante somme disparaisse de ton salaire, ne me dit plus ce que je dois faire."

"Tu pense vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ?"

"Oh non je ne le pense pas... j'en suis sûre." Dit-elle en posant le sachet de viennoiserie devant la blonde.

"Oh et d'après toi, flatter mon estomac me fera craquer ?"

"Peut-être, mais je ne compte pas là dessus."

Elle prit un chausson aux pommes dans le sac en papier et croqua dedans.

"Hummm... quel délice !"

Son gémissement était exagéré, mais il avait eu l'effet escompté. En l'entendant, Emma avait crispé ses doigts sur les accoudoirs de son siège et la fixait intensément. Regina continua son petit manège et fit en sorte qu'une goute de compote tombe dans son décolleté.

"Oh mince que je suis maladroite ! Heureusement ça n'a pas touché mon chemisier."

Elle reposa sa pâtisserie sur le bureau et entreprit de défaire les boutons de son vêtement sous l'œil attentif d'Emma.

Elle ouvrit légèrement son chemisier de sorte que la dentelle de son sous-vêtements se voit tout en faisant attention de ne pas le salir. Puis, d'un doigt habile, elle récolta la marmelade au goût de pomme qui avait atterrit sur le haut de son sein droit.

Son doigt fini ensuite entre ses lèvres, son regard carnassier planté dans celui de la blonde qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, admirant le spectacle.

"Aurais-tu un mouchoir ?"

Elle dut répéter sa question, son interlocutrice était hypnotisée et n'avait pas entendue la première fois. Emma fouilla dans le tiroir de son bureau à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant servir de mouchoir, mais perdue dans les yeux de l'envoutante brune, elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle lui tendait.

"Tu veux que j'essuie de la compote de pomme avec le string que tu m'as arraché ? D'ailleurs pourquoi l'as-tu gardé ?"

Les shérif Swan ne savait plus où se mettre mais frappée par un élan de courage, elle répondit :

"Parce que je voulait me souvenir du jour où j'ai soumis l'Evil Queen."

La confiance en elle qu'elle avait eu la veille lui revint et elle se leva de son fauteuil pour être à la même hauteur que la brune.

"Je sais à quoi tu joues Regina !"

"Ah oui ? Et à quel jeu je joue ?" Demanda-t-elle l'air innocente.

"Tu essayes de me faire craquer."

"Oh je suis démasquée. Et est-ce que cela fonctionne ?"

Leur visage étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et leur souffle se mélangeaient. Regina voyait bien qu'Emma essayait de lui résister mais elle voyait aussi que cela lui devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle décroisa ses jambes et les écarta légèrement, sa jupe remonta sur ses cuisses.

Emma ne rata pas une miette du spectacle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour réfréner ses ardeurs.

"Je vais t'avouer quelque chose." Elle se pencha à l'oreille de la blonde. "Robin est peut-être ma destiné, mais tu es la seule à me faire jouir aussi puissamment."

Elle avait ponctué sa phrase en mordillant le lobe de la blonde qui en conséquence, reçut un long et doux frisson qui parcouru sa colonne vertébrale, finissant sa course directement dans son sous vêtement.

Contrôlée pas ses pulsions, elle enserra la gorge de la Reine avec fermeté sans pour autant l'empêcher de respirer. Elle plongea son regard dans celui en face d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Cette question est-elle une généralité ou me demande tu ce que je veux maintenant ?" Interrogea Regina, un sourire carnassier peint sur les lèvres.

"Une généralité."

"J'aimerais pouvoir être satisfaite quand je le souhaite."

Cette phrase eu un effet monstre dans le corps de la blonde qui essayait de garder le contrôle.

"Et là tout de suite que veux-tu ?" Demanda-t-elle la voix tellement rauque qu'elle ne pouvait cacher son désir.

"Je veux être satisfaite !"

Ce fut le moment où la blonde perdit tout contrôle, et fondit sur les lèvres charnues de son amie. Elle l'embrassa vigoureusement, se demandant pourquoi elle avait luté aussi longtemps. De sa main autour de la gorge de la brune, elle la forçait à ne pas bouger. Enfin forcer était un bien grand mot, car c'est tout ce dont la Reine voulait.

Regina mis fin à cet échange et se dégagea de la blonde pour la pousser sur son siège de bureau qui sous l'impact alla cogner contre le mur. Elle se leva du bureau et avança jusqu'à la chaise, déhanchant son postérieur pour aguicher le shérif.

Elle remonta sa jupe juste en dessous de ses fesses pour que ses mouvements soient plus libres et s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes d'Emma, qui ne tarda pas à prendre possession de ses lèvres.

La sauveuse agrippa de façon féroce les fesses de son amante, relevant encore un peu plus le tissu noir de la jupe. Et elle sourit contre les lèvres rouges en remarquant l'absence de sous-vêtements.

"Tu avais peur que je déchire un autre de tes strings?" Demanda-t-elle amusée et elle plongea dans le cou de la Reine pour le mordre.

"Peur que tu le déchires ? Non. T'éviter une nouvelle baisse de salaire? Oui." Répondit la brune après avoir gémit en sentant les dents de l'autre femme contre sa peau.

De sa main gauche, Emma tira sur les cheveux de Regina pour avoir un meilleur accès à son cou et à son décolleté.

"Tu te préoccupes de mon bien-être?"

"Non seulement du mien."

La deuxième main de la blonde vint écarter les pans du chemisier du maire et violemment, elle libéra son téton déjà érigé. Ses dents se refermèrent sur lui et elle fit jouer sa langue pour le titiller, tirant un peu plus fort sur la crinière brune.

Regina se cambra et son bassin ondula sur les cuisses de la sauveuse. Elle était excité par ce que la blonde lui faisait, tellement qu'elle sentait son intimité s'humidifier de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Heureusement pour elle, Emma fit descendre sa main droite sur sa cuisse, griffant sa peau au passage. Avant que ses doigts terminent sur son sexe.

Emma relâcha la chevelure brune pour retourner agripper ses fesses et pour pouvoir la voir prendre son pied. Elle fit glisser deux de ses doigts entre les replis humides de l'intimité de Regina, coinçant à chaque aller retour son clitoris sensible entre ses phalanges.

"Je ne me serait jamais doutée que l'Evil Queen serait le genre de femme à se laisser dominer."

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour de Regina d'enserrer le cou d'Emma qui, de surprise, arrêta le mouvement de ses doigts, les laissant tout de même à proximité du vagin de la brune. Cette dernière rapprocha son visage, la regarda droit dans les yeux et d'une voix éraillée pas le plaisir elle clarifia :

"Saches que c'est toujours moi qui domine même quand tu crois le contraire."

Elle termina sa phrase en embrassant le shérif. Son bassin se remit à bouger pour se positionner au dessus des doigts de la blonde. Elle entreprit une lente descente jusqu'à pousser un râle de plaisir dans la bouche d'Emma quand ses doigts entrèrent finalement en elle.

Les hanches de la brune ondulants sur ses doigts rendirent Emma folle de désir, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir le pouvoir de satisfaire cette créature. Elle recourba ses doigts et très vite elle entendit Regina gémir de plus en plus fort. Et quand elle sentit cette dernière se fatiguer un peu, elle la souleva d'une main en gardant l'autre en elle et l'allongea sur le bureau.

Dans cette position elle avait plus de liberté et pouvait se permettre de faire des vas et viens en s'aidant de son bassin pour aller encore plus loin à chaque mouvement.

Regina se redressa et attira Emma à elle pour l'embrasser aussi sauvagement qu'elle se faisait prendre. Ses doigts s'étaient glissés dans la crinière blonde et ses ongles griffaient son cuire chevelu. Sentant son orgasme poindre, elle força sur le haut du crâne de la belle blonde pour la faire descendre.

Emma comprit le message et embrassa son clitoris, elle le mordillant et le léchant. Elle prenait plaisir à le faire et à entendre les gémissements de la Reine en rythme avec ses coups de langue. Elle continua cette douce torture alors que ses doigts étaient maintenant au nombre de trois.

Submergée par le plaisir, Regina se cambra à outrance et resserra son emprise dans la chevelure blonde, lui ordonnant silencieusement de ne surtout pas arrêter.

L'orgasme passé, Regina relâcha sa prise et essaya de retrouver une respiration normale alors qu'Emma avait retiré ses doigts de son intimité et s'était re-assise sur son fauteuil.

"Quel spectacle grandiose !" S'exclama la blonde interpelant Regina.

"Quoi dont ?" Interrogea la brune, le souffle encore court.

"Te voir, t'entendre et te sentir jouir. C'est quelque chose dont je n'avait même pas osé rêver."

"À quoi bon rêver quand on peut faire en sorte que ce soit vrai ?"

Regina était descendue du bureau et avait redonner de l'ordre à sa coiffure et remit sa jupe et son chemisier en place.

"Je te ferais signe quand j'aurais besoin de toi. Pour le moment je dois retourner travailler."

Puis elle partit du commissariat sans même adresser un "merci" à Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo salut les gens ! Comment vous allez bien ? Me revoici avec le chapitre 3 de cette fic qui aurai dû être un OS Lol 😂**

 **Voila donc la suite qui j'espère vous plaira ;)**

 **Bize à vous !**

 **Az ;)**

* * *

 **Réponses reviews :**

 **EvilChachouuu :** tant mieux si tu adores, ca fait toujours plaisir de lire Ca. Le chapitre 3 te plaira sans doute enfin j'espère ;)

 **Regina lily Swan :** heureuse de savoir que tu adores, voila la suite accroche toi c'est chaud ;)

 **Guest 1 :** et oui il faut bien quelque petites embûches.

 **Guest 2 :** tu seras heureuse de découvrir que ceci est le chapitre 3 :) bonne lecture.

 **:** t'inquiète pas je vais les faire galérer mais en attendant voici la suite.

 **JUJUDEMARS :** juste man suite ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Alors que la lourde porte du commissariat se refermait, Emma avait le regard dans le vide et un sourire béa sur les lèvres. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui venait de se passer était irréel, mais pourtant quelques indices lui prouvaient le contraire. Comme la délicieuse douleur qui persistait sur son cuire chevelu, preuve que Regina avait bien griffé son crâne alors qu'elle lui donnait du plaisir. Comme l'odeur de pomme qui embaumait ses narines ou comme les résidus de désir qu'elle avait sur ses doigts. Puis elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit son amante occasionnelle "À quoi bon rêver quand on peut faire en sorte que ce soit vrai ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?"

Emma se redressa vivement sur son fauteuil, elle n'avait pas remarqué que son père était revenu de sa patrouille. Si David était entré dans cette pièce dix minutes plus tôt elle aurait dû quitter la ville pour ne pas à avoir à affronter la honte. Elle se pencha sur sa paperasse et fit mine de travailler.

"Oh rien en particulier. Et toi ta patrouille ? Bien passée ?"

"Oui oui, tout est calme dans la ville, pas de nouveau vilain en vu. Ah et j'ai croisé ta mère, elle aimerait inviter Regina, Robin et Roland à manger demain soir. Elle trouve que ce serait bien pour Henry d'avoir toute sa famille autour d'une table."

"Oui c'est une très bonne idée !" Mentit Emma, car pour elle, après avoir couché avec Regina, être à proximité d'elle en compagnie de ses parents et de Robin n'était pas une très bonne idée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de la volonté de Snow, cela soulèverait des questions.

Elle allait avoir du mal à rester calme et tenir une conversation alors qu'une telle créature serait à proximité. Ce repas allé être un calvaire.

...

La journée toucha à sa fin et Emma rentra chez elle exténuée. Quand elle eut franchit le seuil de son appartement, elle trouva sa mère en grande conversation téléphonique, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, allant chercher une bière bien méritée dans le frigo pour ensuite s'affaler sur le canapé.

"Oui oui elle viens de rentrer !" Entendit-elle de loin. "D'accord je te la passe."

Emma allait boire une gorgée de sa bière quand elle vit que Snow lui tendait le téléphone.

"Qui c'est ?"

"C'est Regina, elle veut te parler."

La blonde attrapa le combiné et se redressa, enlevant ses pieds de la table basse, comme si Regina pouvait la voir et lui faire des remontrances.

"Allo ?" Finit-elle par formuler.

"Bonsoir shérif, comment s'est passée ta journée ?"

"Étonnamment bien." Répondit simplement Emma.

"Tu n'es pas très loquace, serait-ce parce que ta langue à trop servit à me faire jouir ?"

La respiration d'Emma se coupa et un frisson parcouru son corps, heureusement que Snow avait regagné la cuisine mais elle pouvait tout de même entendre ce que la blonde disait. Alors, que répondre à Regina ?

"Oh maintenant tu l'as perdue ?! Quel dommage ! Moi qui l'appréciais tant."

Emma entendait la voix sensuelle et aguicheuse à l'autre bout du fil et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la brune le faisait exprès.

"Tu sais Miss Swan, je pourrais prendre ton silence comme une annulation de notre contrat moral."

"Oh tu sais comment est Gold, pas du genre à annuler ses contrats."

Emma était fière d'elle, elle avait trouvé une phrase qui répondait à Regina sans que sa mère sache de quoi elle parlait vraiment.

"Oh est-ce que cela veut dire que Snow peut t'entendre ?"

"Et bien, je dirait que oui."

"Très bien alors je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. À demain soir Miss Swan."

"Oui à demain."

Puis elle raccrocha le téléphone et remit ses pieds sur la table basse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?"

"Oh simplement savoir s'il y avait du nouveau côté Gold." Répondit-elle après avoir avalé la gorgée de sa bière qu'elle aimerait pouvoir finir tranquillement.

...

Regina raccrocha le téléphone et le posa sur le plan de travail de sa belle cuisine. Elle souriait fièrement. Provoquer les autres était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait du shérif. Alors dès qu'elle avait compris que la blonde n'était pas seule, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire des allusions à leur entre-acte charnelle sachant qu'elle ne saurait plus où se mettre. Mais à sa grande surprise, Emma avait parfaitement réagit, son trouble se sentait dans sa voix mais une personne extérieure comme Snow, surtout Snow, n'aurait pas compris. Elle lui avait répondu avec des phrases codées. Décidément ce petit jeu lui plaisait de plus en plus et le repas du lendemain chez les Charmant allait être intéressant.

Son sourire disparu de son visage quand elle sentit des bras virils enlacer sa taille et des lèvres rugueuses embrasser sa nuque. Sa destiné était rentrée.

"Tu as passé une bonne journée ?" Demanda-t-il tout bas, près de son oreille.

"Une mâtiné et une après-midi ennuyante mais un déjeuné tout à fait distrayant."

"Oh et qu'as-tu fait de si distrayant ?" Demanda-t-il innocemment en se dégageant pour aller piocher dans la salade que Regina était en train de préparer.

Elle détestait quand il faisait ça, car maintenant il n'y avait plus trois part égale de tomate dans ce saladier. Pourtant elle lui avait dit à plusieurs reprise de ne pas le faire, mais après tout un voleur reste un voleur. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla silencieusement avant de répondre.

"Et bien je suis allé déjeuner avec Emma et..." elle avait une terrible envie de tout lui avouer rien que pour voir sa réaction. Elle était persuadé qu'il serait déçut mais qu'il reviendrait tout de même vers elle, car il était bien trop lâche pour s'en prendre à elle. Mais elle se résigna. "Et nous avons discuté."

"Vous avez parlé de quoi ?"

"Oh non, ne compte pas sur moi pour te dévoiler le sujet de notre conversation. Les discutions de femmes ne sont pas pour les hommes."

"Bon très bien petite cachottière. Je suis sûr que ça concerne le sexe."

"Peut-être bien." Répondit-elle mais elle pensa "Oh oui !"

"Alors c'est ça, tu lui raconte notre vie sexuelle et elle te raconte la sienne."

"Je ne répondrais pas." Fit-elle en brassant sa salade avec de gros couverts en bois. "Au fait nous sommes invités chez Snow et David pour le dîner demain."

"D'accord." Sourit-il, puis il laissa un court silence s'installer avant de reprendre. "Je suis content."

"De manger chez les Charmant ?"

"Non. Enfin oui, mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Je suis content qu'Emma et toi êtes devenues amies."

Il l'embrassa chastement avant de quitter la pièce pour aller mettre la table.

...

La journée du lendemain était passée à une lenteur folle pour Emma. Toute la journée elle était restée derrière son bureau, attendant que le crime face rage dans les rues de la ville, mais rien ne s'était passé. Pongo ne s'était pas enfuit de chez, Leroy n'avait pas abusé du whisky et aucun méchant ne s'était pointé. La blonde s'était ennuyée durant cette journée elle avait même faillit s'endormir sur son bureau. Mais elle avait tenu en se demandant comment allait se dérouler la soirée. Comment Regina allait se comporter ? Est-ce qu'elle arriverait à rester impassible face à la brune pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ? Elle ne savait pas et redoutait un peu ce dîner. Seulement, elle ne pouvait l'éviter.

En fin de journée quand elle rentra finalement chez elle, elle trouva Snow aux fourneaux. Elle avait l'air débordée et agitée.

"Pourquoi j'ai lancé cette invitation ?!" S'énerva-t-elle contre elle même.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Emma.

La petite brune sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu sa fille rentrer, tellement concentrée à préparer sa sauce.

"J'arrive pas à faire ma sauce et ça m'énerve."

Emma s'approcha de la casserole et saisit la cuillère en bois pour goûter la préparation.

"Mais elle est très bonne. T'aurais pas un peu la pression parce que Regina est une très bonne cuisinière et que tu as peur qu'elle n'aime pas ?"

"Tu as sûrement raison faut que j'arrête de m'en faire."

Sa mère rassurée, Emma monta dans la salle de bain en vu de prendre une bonne douche revigorante avant l'arrivée des invités. Elle se glissa sous l'eau chaude et savoura ce moment. Au bout de longues minutes elle sortit enfin pour se sécher et se préparer. Elle opta pour un simple jean foncé et un débardeur blanc, pas besoin d'être tirée à quatre épingles ce n'était qu'un dîner de famille.

Quand elle posa sont pied sur la première marche de l'escalier pour descendre, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien lui arriva aux oreilles, c'était celle de Regina. Elle avait finalement passé plus de temps sous la douche qu'elle ne le pensait si les invités étaient déjà arrivés. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se décida à descendre le reste des marches pour rejoindre les autres.

"Ah ça y est tu es sortie de la douche !"

"Bonjour tout le monde." Lança Emma en ignorant la remarque de sa mère.

"Bonjour Emma comment vas-tu ?" Demanda Robin.

"Ça va." Répondit timidement la blonde, mal à l'aise d'être en présence de l'homme qui partage la vie de Regina.

Mais heureusement, elle n'eut pas à lui faire la conversation trop longtemps, son père et Regina revinrent de la cuisine où ils s'étaient rendus pour déposer le dessert que la brune avait préparé. Et en apercevant cette dernière, Emma eu le souffle coupé. Le maire était vêtue d'une belle robe grise anthracite qui marquait parfaitement sa taille fine.

"Bonjour miss Swan." Lança simplement la souveraine avant de passer à côté d'elle, puis elle chuchota : "Tu devrais fermer la bouche."

Et c'est ce que fit Emma espérant que son comportement ne se soit pas remarqué.

Tout le monde alla s'installer dans le salon pour prendre l'apéritif, dérangeant ainsi Henry et Roland qui étaient en train de jouer à la console. Emma eu la charge de servir les boissons pendant que Snow apportait les amuse-gueule. David et Robin prirent une bière alors que les enfants demandèrent un jus de fruit.

"Qu'est-ce que je te sers Regina ?" Demanda la barmaid improvisée.

"Un whisky si tu as. Mais juste un doigt." Répondit-elle en fixant Emma droit dans les yeux.

Cette phrase qui fut anodine pour tous les autres, embrasa le corps de la blonde. Elle n'en revenait pas que de simples mots puissent lui faire autant d'effet, mais la façon dont elle l'avait dit et le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé montraient qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Après quelques secondes à fixer Regina stupéfaite, elle lui servit enfin son verre.

Une fois l'apéritif terminé, ils passèrent tous à table pour déguster le délicieux repas de Snow. David était en bout de table comme tout bon chef de famille, sa femme à sa droite et Robin à sa gauche. Emma était à côté de sa mère et en face de Regina et les deux enfants mangeaient exceptionnellement devant la télévision.

Le repas se passait bien, Regina avait même l'air d'apprécier les plats concoctés par Snow. Ils rigolaient et discutaient de choses et d'autres passant par divers sujets de conversation.

Emma venait de terminer son assiette quand elle sentit un pied caresser son mollet, c'était sans nul doute celui de la brune en face d'elle. Elle la regarda et cette dernière ne semblait pas distraite par ce qu'elle faisait, elle continuait de parler comme si de rien était. La blonde appréciait cette caresse, elle trouva même cela très excitant mais ne devait rien laisser paraître. Elle prit son verre de vin pour le porter à sa bouche mais quand elle sentit le pied de Regina se caler directement sur son intimité, elle lâcha le verre, renversant tout son contenu sur son débardeur blanc et sur son jean.

"Oh mince Emma ton t-shirt, tu devrais vite aller le rincer. Le vin rouge ça tâche." Conseilla innocemment le maire, arborant un sourire en coin.

Suivant le conseil de son amante, Emma monta dans la salle de bain à la hâte pour essayer de venir à bout de la tâche de vin.

De son côté, Regina observa le shérif gravir les marches de l'escalier qu'elle montait deux à deux pour aller plus vite. Son regard se perdit sur la chute de rein de la blonde et une envie soudaine lui fit serrer les cuisses. La vue des fesses musclées de la blonde lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Instinctivement elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et pour pas que les autres le remarque, elle porta son verre de vin à sa bouche.

Soudain une idée brillante lui traversa l'esprit. Elle ce concentra sur son sac à main posé sur une commode dans l'entrée et quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone sonna.

"Excusez moi !" Dit elle aux autres avant de se lever pour fouiller son sac.

Elle trouva son téléphone et fit mine de regarder l'écran pour vérifier qui l'appelait.

"C'est ma secrétaire, il faut que je réponde." Fit-elle avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Sur le pallier, elle rangea son téléphone dans son décolleté et disparue dans un nuage de fumée violet.

Un étage plus haut, Emma s'activait à nettoyer la tâche de vin sur son débardeur. Tellement concentrée à sa tâche, elle ne remarqua pas la brune qui venait d'apparaitre derrière elle et sursauta quand cette dernière passa ses doigts fin le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'en se retournant elle fit tomber une trousse de toilette qui trônait sur le lavabo.

"Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fou là ?"

"Surveille ton langage !" Répondit seulement Regina.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour poursuivre son affaire, laissant à Regina une vue imprenable sur son corps. Et cette dernière ne se priva pas de reluquer. Emma avait également enlevé son pantalon qui était lui aussi taché, elle était donc en sous-vêtements.

La brune caressa lentement de son regard brun le dos nu du shérif jusqu'à ce qu'un détail retienne son attention. La peau qui paraissait si douce était parsemée de cicatrices blanches. Regina fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas remarqué ce détail auparavant, mais en même temps elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir la jeune femme dans cette tenue. Elle se demanda d'où cela pouvait provenir mais le moment était sans doute mal choisit pour le lui demander alors au lieu de ça elle dit :

"Je savais bien que tu étais le genre de femme à porter des boxers."

"Oui c'est bien plus confortable que les culottes ou les strings." Elle releva le visage pour chercher les yeux de la brune dans le miroir et d'un ton provocateur elle ajouta : "d'ailleurs ceux là je les préfère en lambeaux dans le tiroir de mon bureau."

Ce commentaire eut l'effet d'une bombe entre les cuisses de Regina, son envie se faisait de plus en plus insistante.

"J'en porte un qui devrait te plaire alors." Défia le maire la voix rauque.

Elle se laissa basculer contre le mur juste derrière elle tout en gardant son regard plongé dans celui d'Emma à travers le miroir. Sa main droite descendit caresser sa cuisse. Elle la remonta doucement, emportant sa robe au passage. L'index de son autre main jouait sensuellement avec ses lèvres, passant de temps à autre entre ses dents.

La blonde avait arrêté tout mouvement et regardait attentivement la scène dans le miroir. Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'autre femme qui au même moment ferma les yeux en gémissant, ses doigts venaient d'atteindre son sous-vêtement.

"C'est de la provocation ça Regina."

L'intéressée arrêta ses caresses et s'approcha du shérif tout en gardant son regard fixé au sien. Quand elle fut au plus près, elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre du corps musclé, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Sa cuisse se plaça entre celle d'Emma créant un contact avec son sexe qu'elle sentait déjà moite. Le sien l'était tout autant et se frottait contre la jambe de la blonde. Respirant le doux parfum de sa peau, elle lui chuchota :

"Ose me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié !"

"Mes parents et Robin sont à l'étage du dessous sans compter notre fils et Roland." Argua Emma.

"Je sais être silencieuse." Répondit Regina en embrassant son shérif.

Celle-ci lâcha les armes et inversa les rôles, faisant s'assoir la brune sur le rebord du lavabo. Leur échange était brutal, elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant elles sinon les autres allaient se demander pourquoi les deux femmes m'étaient autant de temps chacune de leur côté. Alors Emma remonta sauvagement la robe de Regina et empoigna son string.

"En effet il me plait beaucoup, je vais l'ajouter à ma collection."

Puis elle arracha le sous-vêtement en dentelle avant de pénétrer son amante de deux doigts. Cette dernière, surprise poussa un gémissement guttural et s'agrippa à ce qu'elle pu, un meuble colonne à côté du lavabo. Certains objets qui étaient dessus tombèrent dans un fracas assourdissant, mais ceci ne les perturba pas.

"Pour la discrétion on repassera." Souffla Emma.

Mais Regina ne pouvait pas répondre, bien trop absorbée par ce que son shérif lui faisait. Ses aller-retour rapide en elle la faisait chavirer et elle aimait ça. Ses lèvres dans son cou la rendait folle. Elle n'allait pas mettre longtemps à succomber au plaisir.

"Emma est-ce que ça va ?! On a entendu un gros bruit !" Entendirent-elles Snow s'inquiéter derrière la porte.

Leurs mouvements se stoppèrent instantanément elles ne savaient plus quoi faire, chacune se regardant en espérant que l'autre allait réagir.

"Emma ?!" Redemanda Snow.

"Oui oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste pas fait attention."

Elle avait répondu le plus vite possible, redoutant que sa mère entre dans la salle de bain si elle ne répondait pas.

"D'accord, fais attention quand même."

C'est la dernière chose qu'elles entendirent avant que l'institutrice ne redescende. Elles pouvaient reprendre où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

"C'était moins une." Commenta Regina avant de recommencer à soupirer de plaisir quand Emma reprit ses mouvements en elle.

"Je suis sûre que tu aurais aimé voir la tête de Snow si elle avait ouvert la porte." Chuchota la blonde dans son oreille.

Cette éventualité fit sourire Regina, elle serait tellement ravie que son ex-belle-fille la découvre dans les bras de sa princesse. Ça serait tellement jouissif, presque autant que les doigts d'Emma se mouvant en elle.

"Tu me crois si perverse que ça ?"

"Oh que oui..." souffla Emma avant d'insérer un troisième doigts dans l'antre de Regina.

Ce geste fit gémir bruyamment la brune et peu de temps après elle bascula dans un orgasme puissant dont les cris auraient alerté toutes les personnes se trouvant dans l'appartement si Emma ne les avait pas étouffé en embrassant son amante.

Front contre front, elles se remettaient calmement de leurs émotions. Alors que ses doigts étaient toujours dans le sexe de Regina, Emma sentit la main de cette dernière exercer une pression sur son torse. Elle la repoussait.

"Merci. Ce fut très... récréatif." Affirma le maire en descendant du lavabo pour remettre ses vêtements en ordre.

"Quoi c'est tout ?!" S'offusqua Emma. "Je suis en sous-vêtements devant toi mais t'as pas envie de me toucher. Là je suis vexée."

"Ne le sois pas miss Swan, ton corps est parfait et même si je trouve tes dessous assez enfantins, je te les arracherais bien." Fit Regina, un sourire carnassier peint sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts caressèrent la peau blanche du shérif, passant entre ses seins pour aller griffer ses abdominaux qui se crispèrent. "Mais pour l'instant, du monde nous attend alors sois patiente."

La blonde eut du mal à déglutir, comment cette Reine pouvait être aussi envoûtante. Elle se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de retourner à la réalité mais Regina s'évapora avant que leur lèvres ne se touchent.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Regina ouvrit la porte pour entrer. Elle vit qu'Emma n'était toujours pas redescendue. L'air de rien elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac et alla se réinstaller à sa place autour de la table.

"Qu'est-ce que ta secrétaire te voulait ?" Demanda Robin.

La brune était perdue dans ses pensées, encore ébranlée par l'orgasme que venait de lui donner Emma. Le souvenir récent de ses doigts la caressant la hantait.

"Regina tu m'écoutes ?"

"Comment ? Oui oui bien sûr." Elle marqua une pause, essayant de se remémorer la question de son compagnon. "Elle voulait que l'on éclaircisse quelques points ensemble avant la réunion du conseil de demain."

"À oui c'est vrai, la réunion j'avais oublier. J'espère qu'elle ne durera pas trop longtemps, je ne veux pas passer trop de temps loin de toi." Fit Robin en lançant un regard amoureux vers la femme qu'il aimait tout en posant sa main virile sur sa cuisse.

Malheureusement pour lui, Regina vit Emma apparaître dans les escalier, alors elle ignora ce regard et repoussa cette main envahissante.

Snow avait suivit toute la scène, elle l'avait trouvé attendrissante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Regina éloigner la main du voleur. Elle trouvait cela étrange. Ils avaient souvent fait ce genre de dîner et plusieurs fois Snow avait vu Robin faire ce geste, mais les fois précédentes, Regina ne l'avait pas repoussé.

"Ça y est j'ai réussi à faire partir les tâches de vin sur mes vêtements."

Emma voulait briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé à son arrivée. Elle ne connaissait pas la raison de ce silence, mais elle préférait ne pas le savoir.

Le reste de la soirée se passa de la même façon que le reste du dîner, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les enfants avaient joué sur la console, et les adultes avaient parlé de tout est de rien, comme si leur vie était normal et qu'ils ne devaient pas combattre des êtres malfaisants. Regina avait évité plusieurs fois les baisers de Robin. Puis était venu l'heure du départ.

Le maire, le voleur, Roland et Henry étaient parti et Emma et Snow rangeaient tandis que David sortait les poubelles. La mère et la fille discutaient tranquillement, mais une chose titillait l'esprit de la petite brune.

"Tu n'as pas trouvé Regina étrange ce soir ?" Lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe.

"Non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?" Fit Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

"Elle a été distante avec Robin toute la soirée, elle l'a même repoussé plusieurs fois et encore plus après être revenue de son coup de téléphone."

Emma se stoppa, cramponnant les assiettes sales qu'elle tenait pour ne pas les lâcher.

"Elle ne veut peut-être plus se montrer en publique." Essaya de défendre Emma après s'être remise de la déclaration de sa mère.

"Oui peut-être, mais mon instinct se trompe rarement à ce propos, tu le sais."

David rentra, mettant fin à cette conversation. Emma espérait que sa mère ne fouinerait pas pour essayer de comprendre le comportement de Regina. Ce qu'elle découvrirait pourrait ne pas lui plaire.


End file.
